Black bunny
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: Hey quick story i accidentally made right after episode 15 was made. Hope you guys like. I'm finally back.


Hello people of the interwebs, I am here with a new story. This is an idea I toyed around with right after it was revealed Blake was a Faunus (Episode 15) and wrote down a quick rough draft. I found it while working at a summer camp, and decided to see if it would be good. In other words, I accidently made a story. Let's spin this new shit.

DISCLAIMER: I only own the album and movie.

Velvet wasn't having a good day. She was sick and tired of Cardin bullying her, usually by pulling her ears, and she wanted it to stop. The problem wasn't a matter of strength (she made it to Beacon after all) but the fact that she just didn't have a violent nature. She wished that she knew somebody well enough that would stand up for her, but she couldn't think of anyone who would. She sighed and went into the library, the only place she could stay for a few hours and it wouldn't be strange.

Velvet quickly went to a small secluded corner she had discovered one day, it was behind a book shelf next to a wall so she could see you, but it's almost impossible to see her. She sat down on a beanbag that was in said corner and pulled out a book she had been reading _The Demon King_. She got very engrossed in the book and lost track of time, lost in the world of the book when suddenly she heard the door open and close. She listened for footsteps but didn't hear any, so she relaxed. Then she saw her. Blake had come into the library and sat down at a table not too far from where Velvet was. Velvet wasn't all that worried to be honest, after all Blake had never discriminated any faunus that Velvet knew of. Then it happened. Blake looked around, and took off her bow.

Velvet was confused. She had heard from others that Blake never took off her bow, then Velvet gasped in shock. Blake had cat ears under her bow. Blake was a faunus! The bad part of her finding out, was that Blake heard her gasp and instantly leaped towards the sound, and pinned Velvet to the ground.

"I'm sorry! I was hiding in here when you came in and I was shocked when you removed your bow and had cat ears. I won't tell anyone I swear!" Velvet cried out from under Blake. Blake only then realized who she had pinned and blushed.

"Jeez Velvet, you scared the shit out of me, I trust that you won't tell anybody that I'm a faunus. Sorry about the tackle." Blake said sporting a blush.

"Guessing you don't want the cat out of the bag so to speak?" Velvet asked with a slight grin.

"No I don't, and if that was the best attempt at a pun, you are about equal to my partner Yang." Blake said rolling her eyes at the pun.

"Eh, it was a good phrase to use, and it happened to also be a good pun." Velvet said nonchalantly, "So Blake, can you let go of me now, so that I can get up?"

"Huh?" Blake asked before realizing that she still had Velvet pinned to the ground. She quickly blushed before getting up and helping up Velvet. "Sorry."

"It's fine re- did you hear that?" Velvet asked her ear giving a minor twitch.

"Yeah, someone came in and they are coming this way." Blake murmured before Velvet put Blake in the corner and handed her bow back. Velvet knew who was coming and didn't want Blake to have to endure his racist comments.

Cardin came from the next row over and saw Velvet and instantly grinned. "Well well, if it isn't my favorite little bunny freak." Cardin said maliciously. Velvet tried to back up, but realized that she was already up against a wall. Cardin just smirked more.

"Please don't pull on my ears again." Velvet said almost whimpering before Cardin sneered and reached out at her, grabbing both and picking her up by them.

"Fine, then I'll just use you as my new flesh made punching bag." Cardin said cocking back a fist and throwing a punch. In another world, Velvet would be in pain, but luckily Blake (who had put her bow back on) quickly grabbed Cardin's fist and stopped it.

"I suggest that you don't do that." Blake said calmly looking at him, holding his fist in place.

"This doesn't involve you, leave now." Cardin growled before Blake slammed her foot into his gut, causing him to drop Velvet, who Blake instantly checked on.

"Velvet are you okay?" Blake said worriedly. Seeing Velvet nod, she stood up, "Stay behind me, and watch."

"You're going to pay for that you stupid bitch." Cardin said standing up in slight pain before Blake suddenly ran to him, punched him in the Adam's apple and picked him up by his chest plate.

"You need to leave now." Blake said before dropping him, and then delivering a kick that sent him flying out the door.

"Blake, you didn't need to do that for me, all you did was make yourself a target." Velvet said looking down dejectedly.

"Hey, I'm going to protect you from now on, okay?" Blake said giving Velvet a small smile. "From now on, you're my friend."

"Thank you so much." Velvet said grabbing Blake in a hug, crying.

"It's my pleasure." Blake said with a slight blush, "Just make sure you eat with me tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing!" Velvet said giving a slight hop causing Blake to chuckle.

"You sure are a bunny alright."

"And you're a cat. So what do I have to do to make you purr?" Velvet said with mirth in her eyes.

"You'd have to be much closer than my friend for me to tell you that." Blake said making Velvet blush at what that could mean.

Before Velvet could respond however, they heard a bell gong ten times.

"Oh shit." Blake said grabbing Velvet's hand and running.

"I didn't realize it was almost curfew." Velvet said following Blake to the dorms.

"I'll see you at breakfast okay?" Blake said getting to her dorm first.

"Got it." Velvet said hurrying down to her dorm.

Blake opened the door, unsurprisingly finding her entire dorm still up, but they were in their pajamas. Blake quickly grabbed hers and changed in the bathroom. When she came out Ruby decided to ask a question that had been bothering her.

"Hey Blake, will we ever see you without your bow on?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Probably not, I don't take it off except for when I shower." Blake said getting into her bed.

"Oh." Ruby said looking down.

They all went to bed, or so it seemed. Yang had also been curious as to why her partner never took off her bow. At midnight, making sure everyone was asleep, Yang silently untied Blakes bow, and had to bite her tongue to stop herself from gasping at the ears.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Next morning ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Yang woke up first, and quickly woke up Ruby and Weiss. She pointed at Blake and both of them gasped at her ears, which were still exposed. Yang then went over and woke up Blake before going back over to where Ruby and Weiss were. Blake was confused till she saw where they were staring and realized that her bow was on the bed.

"Well shit." Blake said.

"Blake why didn't you tell us?" Ruby asked curiously.

"We weren't going to treat you different, we are not scumbags." Yang stated.

"I don't like the White Fang, but you are my team mate and I trust you." Weiss said startling Blake.

"Do all of you really mean that?" Blake asked them with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." They all replied.

Blake smiled and quickly retied her bow, and gathering her clothes to change into, confusing the rest of the team.

"Blake, why are you still hiding who you are?" Ruby asked curious.

"To help out a friend." Blake responded.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"You'll see." Blake replied with a slight smirk.

They all accepted her explanation guessing she had good enough reasons, and got dressed and headed down to get some breakfast. When they got in there they saw Nora waving them over so they went and sat with JNPR, eating some pancakes. Then Velvet came and sat down next to Blake.

"Hey Velvet!" Blake said with a large grin.

"Hey!" Velvet greeted back.

"Guys, this is Velvet Scarlatina." Blake said noticing the confused looks on her friends faces. "I invited her over last night."

"Hello, I'm Ruby." Ruby greeted.

"I'm Yang!"

"Weiss."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jaune."

"I'm Pyrrha."

"I'm Nora!"

"Lie Ren."

"Nice to meet all of you." Velvet said with a smile.

They all talked getting to know Velvet before they heard the familiar voices of team CRDL, which instantly caused Velvet to freeze. This caused everyone to stop talking and turn to the voices.

"Well well well, it seems the freak has got some friends now." Cardin said with a smirk while walking over, "Too bad they won't be able to stop me from what I love most." Cardin said before Blake suddenly stood up and moved in between Cardin and Velvet.

"I would advise that you leave now." Blake said with a glare.

"Move, or I'll make you." Cardin said with a scowl.

"You won't hurt her today or ever again." Blake said with strong determination.

"Why would you care about a freak like her?" Cardin said before Blake did something that she never did. She undid her bow. Everyone (Sans her team and Velvet) were shocked to see the cat ears.

"I'm done letting you hurt faunus. So either step back or I'll make you." Blake said with a glare.

"You're all just freaks and animals that imitate humans!" Cardin yelled, before he lost the ability to speak.

Mainly due to the foot impacting his face.

Blake's foot to be exact. It involved a very loud crunching noise coming from Cardin's nose.

Cardin flew backwards from the force with blood streaming out of his nose and landed on a table, his team shocked. Blake glared at them causing them to not even try and just help Cardin go get some help for his nose.

"You know what, I'm not even surprised to be perfectly honest." Ren said taking a bite of food after Blake sat down.

"You're so cute!" Nora squealed seeing the ears.

"I have no problems with this." Jaune said shrugging.

"Huh, explains why you hate Cardin." Pyrrha said.

"So why did you suddenly show who you are to help Velvet?" Ruby asked.

"I'm curious also." Weiss said.

"I-um-well you see…" Blake stumbled while blushing.

"Blake do you have a crush on Velvet?" Yang asked causing Blake's mind to be shut down and Velvet to squeak and blush.

For about five minutes everyone just stared as Blake and Velvet just sat there redder than Ruby's cloak.

"Yang, I think you broke them." Jaune said.

"I think Blake likes Velvet." Yang said causing Blake to come back to reality.

'What the hell, I already let out one secret today, screw it.' Blake thought with her blush dying down. "Well the truth is…" Blake started causing Velvet to look up.

'Oh please let her say that she does like me.' Velvet thought. The entire time she had been blushing was because she had actually liked the idea of her with Blake but was scared to say anything.

"I do like Velvet." Blake finished waiting for something to be said. Before anyone could say anything however, Blake was effectively put on the ground. The reason for this? A brown bunny-eared girl talking her in a kiss. Which Blake happily returned.

"Is it just me, or are things starting to get a bit strange around here?" Jaune asked the table.

"And we had normal lives to start with?" Ruby asked.

"Okay that's true."

And that's done. Tell me what you guys thought. Good, bad, continue, go burn in hell, or anything else you could think to say. This is Zune Midnight AKA the GINNNNGERRRRRRR signing out.


End file.
